I love you
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Just about Bell x Zeref. It's just the love story between them.


Just read .

I woke up.

I did the usual. I got ready, ate breakfast, prepared Zeref breakfast, again, and then waited for Zeref, but he doesn't take long. Then we head to the guild.

"Hi, everyone!" I cheered.

Everyone said hi like the usual.

Zeref took a seat where Mirajane was cleaning the mugs. Then, she whispered to Zeref. "You should go to the..."

"N-No strip club!" Zeref cried. Everyone heard and stared at Zeref.

"Um, I wasn't going to say that, Zeref. You worry too much..." Mirajane whispered, face palming.

Then, everyone went back to what they were doing. Bell came and sighed at Zeref. "You should let her finish."

"I-I'm sorry! I thought she was gonna say..."

Bell laughed, then Mirajane laughed with Bell, too. Zeref blushed and looked away.

One night, the guys asked if Zeref can hang out. It was Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Zeref. And possibly, Laxus.

They decided to go to the strip club. They saw all sorts of cute, beautiful, and gorgeous girls. They sat down and a beautiful, gorgeous girl wearing cat ears, a pink, short, skirt, which can kind of see her butt cheek, and a matching strapless bra matching with. Her boobs popped out a bit. She wore cute high heels, which were pink.

"How can I help you, cuties?" she had 6 menus for them.

"Anything, gorgeous." Laxus said, smiling.

"Iced Tea, please, beautiful.." Gray replied, speechless.

"Just some coffee, I dunno, anything from a smokin hot momma like you." Natsu smiled.

"Just anything that's iron-like, thanks, gorgeous." Gajeel replied.

"How about you, sweetheart?" The girl smiled and placed her hand on Zeref's cheek. He blushed so bad that he froze. "I-I won't have anything, um..."

The girl smiled. "Are you sure? Are you

sure you don't want ME?" She leaned so that her breasts showed a bit. She put her breasts in his face, and the rest of the boys were filled with jealousy. Zeref's face grew red, and he shook his head. She smiled. "Okay, anything for you. Well, I'll get your orders ready!" She ran off, back to the kitchen.

"That was so unfair, Zeref." Gajeel growled.

"Plus, don't ya got a girl already? So unfair, and don't you think your not that type of guy for love? Or what?" Laxus shivered.

"Shut up! I'm not trying to flirt with her-she's flirting with ME! ME!" Zeref groaned.

"Dude, just chill." Gray replied.

"Same with you, Gray! Aren't you going out-I mean, married-or whatever with Meredy? You are having a child for GOD-SAKES!"

"Dude, Zeref there's no need to..." Natsu got cut off. "Shut the hell up Natsu! You know what? I can go and how about you dumb asses can hang around like a lazy bum! Good luck with Meredy once I tell her, Gray." Zeref walked off to the door, and Gray shouted, "Wait!"

Zeref turned around and his hands were already filling with black, darkness. His rage would not stop.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" Zeref pushed Gray off the staircase. Then he saw Gray tumble down.

"Oh, shit..." Zeref thought.

"W-What was that for?" Gray yelled.

"You better get outta here, or-"

"Gray! What are you-" Meredy came in and after 5 seconds, she pulled Gray out like a monster. Zeref also ran out, asking if Meredy could take him home. Zeref explained everything to Meredy while sitting in the car. Gray was knocked out in the trunk, and Zeref was sitting in the back. After Meredy pulled up the car in front of the house, she told Zeref that she believed him and that she wouldn't tell anyone. She called the other girls to pick up the other guys at the strip club. Then, Meredy left, once Zeref got into the house .

The next morning everyone was at the guild. Zeref had no attention of talking, and Bell wasn't at the guild. Zeref was so pissed at the other guys, he would not look eye contact, or even a glare of the corner of the eye, no eye contact, and was the most silent one in the guild.

"Hey, Zeref."

Zeref looked, and saw Lucy.

Zeref only waved, and didn't say anything.

"Bell isn't mad at you, she doesn't care. The only thing she cares about, is killing that stripper girl who was flirting with you yesterday. And, Bell is coming over here right now. Good luck." Lucy then walked away and Bell approached. She pulled Zeref out of the chair, and when they got to Bell's house, she shut the door.

"Bell, I-"

Bell kissed Zeref. Not just any regular kiss. It was deep.

She took a breath, and shook her head. "I-it's okay, I know how those dorks are."

Zeref took a little closer look at her. Something was wrong, and he hugged her. He knew it was something...

"Bell, I'm sorry."

Bell looked at Zeref. "What?"

Zeref then kissed Bell.

"I'm sorry."

Bell's tears started to well up. Her tears came down, and Zeref gave Bell another kiss.

**Well, this is the continue for my OC x Zeref . **


End file.
